runescapegamesuomifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Digsite
Dig Site on tehtävä P2P-''RuneScapessa''. Tiedot Opas 1.Archeological expert kertoo, että he pitävät geologian kokeita. Pyydä tietenkin, että saat tehdä kokeen. Sinun pitää saada Varrockin museon intendentin (Curator) leimaama kirje osallistuaksesi kokeeseen. 2.Mene Varrockin museoon ja käytä leimaamatonta suosituskirjettä (unstamped letter) intendenttiin. Hän leimaa suosituskirjeesi ja nyt sinulla on sealed letter. Tiedosto:Curator.png 3.Laita hanskat käteesi ja kengät jalkaasi. Käytä niitä aina kun kaivat! 4.Palaa kaivausalueelle ja näytä leimattua kirjettäsi tutkijalle (Examinator). Et voi läpäistä koetta tässä vaiheessa vielä lainkaan. Mene pohjoiseen tietä, kunnes tulet kahden puisen kävelytien kohdalle. Jatka matkaasi koilliseen (NE) mäen päälle ja tutki suuren uurnan vieressä olevia pusikkoja. Löydät itäisestä (E) pusikosta Teddyn (nallekarhun). Tiedosto:Puskat.png 5.Mene polkua pitkin kukkulan alaosaan ja ota teltasta vaskooli (Panning tray). Mene kaakkoon (SE) teltalta kohti jokea. Käytä vaskoolia joen vaskaus kohtaan (kuten kalastaessa). Opas tulee kysymään, mitä olet tekemässä ja kertoo, ettet saa vaskata ilman kutsua. Kysy häneltä kuinka saat kutsun. Hän kertoo, että jos teet hänelle palveluksen hän katsoo touhujasi sormien läpi. Hän pyytää kupillista teetä. Käytä teekuppiasi häneen ja mene uudestaan vaskoamaan. Tiedosto:Ranta.png 6.Tutki vaskoolistasi mitä löysit. Jatka vaskausta kunnes löydät Special Cupin (näyttää kultaiselta pokaalilta). 7.Jatka matkaasi luoteeseen (NW) kaivuualueelle ja varastele työmiesten (Digsite workman) taskuista kunnes saat Animal skullin ja näyteharjan (specimen brush). Tiedosto:Workman.png 8.Kaivausalueella on 3 oppilasta (student). Löydät heidät valittamasta hukanneensa esineensä, ja tietenkin joudut ne etsimään heille. 9.Puhu kaikkien 3:n opiskelijan kanssa (kaksi miestä ja yksi nainen). Kaikki heistä kertovat hukanneensa tavaroitansa ja lupautuvat auttamaan kokeessa, jos löydät ja palautat heidän kadottamansa esineet (Animal Skull, Lucky Mascot ja Special Cup). Tiedosto:Students.png 10.Anna kaikki esineet takaisin oppilaille ja puhu heille. Saat heiltä vastaukset ensimmäiseen kokeeseen. Kun olet saanut nämä kolme vastausta, palaa tutkijan luo ja pyydä taas saada tehdä koe. Vastaukset: 1. The study of earth, its contents and history. 2. All that have passed the appropriate Earth Sciences exam. 3. Gloves and boots to be worn at all times; proper tools must be used. 11.Päästyäsi kokeen läpi saat muutaman tavaran, pidä niistä huoli, toista ei saa kuin varastamalla työmieheltä (ja yleensä tulee kaikkea muuta). Mene takaisin oppilaiden luo ja puhu kaikkien kolmen kanssa. Saat heiltä 3 erilaista vastausta. 12.Mene tutkijan luo ja tee kokeen toinen osa. Vastaukset: 1. Samples taken in rough form; kept only in sealed containers. 2. Finding handling: finds must be carefully handled, and gloves worn. 3. Always handle with care; strike the rock cleanly on its cleaving point. 13.Päästyäsi kokeen taas läpi, mene vielä takaisin oppilaiden luo ja puhu kaikkien kolmen kanssa. Saat miehiltä vastaukset kokeeseen. Nainen haluaa muutakin kuin nallensa palkkioksi, hän vaatii jalokiven (Opaali on hänen suosikkinsa, mutta mikä tahansa käy). Anna opaali puhumalla hänelle uudestaan. Saat häneltä vastauksen kokeeseen. 14.Mene tutkijan luo ja tee kokeen viimeinen osa. Vastaukset: 1. Samples cleaned and carried only in specimen jars. 2. Brush carefully and slowly using short strokes. 3. Handle bones carefully, and keep them away from other samples. 15.Tehtyäsi kolmas ja viimeinen osa kokeesta, saat luvan kaivaa mistä tahansa kaivuualueelta. Käy näyttämässä todistuksesi Varrockin kuraattorille ja saat häneltä joko suklaata tai hedelmäjuoman valmistujaislahjaksi. 16.Palaa kaivuualueelle ja mene alueen koillisnurkkaan (ohi vinssin, jota tarvitset myöhemmin) kolmannen tason kaivuualueelle, jossa on suuri luuranko maassa. Tutki säkkejä, löydät näytepurkin (specimen jar). Tiedosto:Sakit.png 17.Käytä harjaa (trowel) maahan luurangolla, kunnes löydät Ancient talismanin. Tiedosto:Ancient_talisman.png 18.Käytä seuraavaksi talismania aloituspaikassa Archeological experttiin ja saat luvan käyttää hänen henkilökohtaista kaivuukuilua (joka on sen nosturin vieressä). Saat kirjeen todisteeksi luvasta. Tiedosto:Archeological_expert.png 19.Mene kaivuualueelle ja käytä kirjettä työmieheen kaivuukuilulla. Mene kuiluun ja siellä luoteis (NW) kulmaan, sitten etelään yksi taso (kyltissä lukee "level 2 digs only"), jossa on vinssi. Tiedosto:Vinssi.png 20.Käytä vinssiä ja saat tietää, että tarvitset jotain yltääksesi ämpärillä pohjalle. Käytä köyttä nosturiin ja käytä sitä laskeaksesi itsesi pohjalle. Ota Arcenia root ja jatka matkaasi eteenpäin kunnes näet että osa tunnelista on tukittu suurilla kivipalkeilla. Katso palkkeja lähemmin ja saat tietää myös etä niiden takana on jotakin. Kiipeä takaisin ylös. Tiedosto:Arcenia_root.png 21.Mene teltoille. Tutki specimen traytä teltan ulkopuolella kunnes löydät charcoalin. Käytä murskaintasi charcoaliin jauhaaksesi sen. Tiedosto:Specimen_tray.png 22.Mene länteen telttasta, josta löysit vaskoolin ja käytä trowelia tynnyreihin, kunnes yksi avautuu. Käytä vialia avoimeen tynnyriin ja saat oranssia tunnistamatonta nestettä (Älä pudota sitä! Saat 20-36 vauriota, koska se räjähtää!). Tiedosto:Nitroglycerin.png Käytä oranssia pulloasi Archeological experttiin. Hän kertoo aineen olevan Nitroglyceriniä. 23.Tutki kirjahyllyjä kokeenpitäjän (examiner) huoneessa ja löydät kirjan "book on chemicals". Lue se. Saat tietoosi pommin valmistusainekset. Tiedosto:Kirjahyllyt.png 24.Palaa kaivuualueelle koillisessa olevalle nosturille. Siellä tyyppi kertoo sen olevan yksityinen nosturi, käytä lupakirjettäsi häneen ja saat mennä alas nosturiin. Käytä köyttä nosturiin ja mene alas. Puhu työmiehen kanssa ja kysy häneltä tietääkö hän miten voisit siirtää ison kasan kiviä. Saat avaimen. 25.Mene telttaan, josta sait vaskoolin. Käytä avainta arkkuun ja saat tunnistamattoman valkoisen kemikaalijauheen. Käytä valkoista jauhetta Archeological experttiin, hän kertoo aineen olevan ammonium nitraattia. 26.Palaa kaivuualueelle ja mene alas luoteis (NW) nosturilla. Valmista pommi: 1. Käytä ammonium nitratea nitroglyceriiniin, 2. Käytä jauhettu charcoal sekoitukseen, 3. Lopuksi lisää Arcenia root sekoitukseen. 27.Mene etelä (S) kärkeen ja käytä pommiasi palkkeihin, sytytä tulilanka ja menet itsestään pois huoneesta. Tiedosto:Kivikko.png 28.Palkit menevät kappaleiksi. Palaa hakemaan kivilaatta (stone tablet) huoneen keskeltä. Tiedosto:Stonetable.png 29.Vie kivilaatta Archeological expertille. Hän hokee ja ylistää kuin hieno löytösi on ja questi suoritettu! Palkkio *2 QP *2 Gold bars *15300 Mining exp *2000 Herblore exp